Bajo las sabanas
by LSOP0591
Summary: Sakura sabía que aunque durmiera con él sin pedir dinero, Sasuke nunca pensaría que era amor. —Oneshot


**bajo las sabanas**

 _1747 palabras_

 **Inspirado en parte por Pretty Woman.**

* * *

(61)

-¡Sakura!- grito corriendo detrás de ella -¡Espera!- Sakura siguió corriendo sin querer detenerse.

Sasuke la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo, haciendo que la sombrilla que ella llevaba cayera.

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas, y desvió la vista.

-Suéltame. Por favor-

-No he estado con nadie más aparte de ti. Perdóname. Estaba asustado y no estaba preparado para responder preguntas sobre nosotros. No sabía si solo estabas conmigo porque era tu trabajo, o…-

Sakura levanto la vista y respiro hondo. Se sentía indefensa, y dejo que sus lágrimas corrieran.

Sasuke acorto la distancia entre ambos, y la abrazo fuertemente. Sakura sujeto su abrigo con ambas manos y apoyo su frente contra su pecho.

* * *

(1)

Sasuke fue desplazando los labios desde su nuca hasta su oreja, atrapando el lóbulo entre sus dientes. La rodeo con sus brazos y tiro de ella hacia él.

Sakura se abrazó a él ansiosamente, hundiendo sus uñas en su espalda ancha, buscando acortar la distancia, aun más, entre ambos. Sus piernas se ciñeron a su cintura, haciendo que sus pelvis chocaran.

Sasuke elevo sus caderas. Gimió algo y empujo con más fuerza, haciendo que Sakura jadeara y se agitara bruscamente. Entonces, un leve cambio de postura le permitió apretarse aún más profundamente contra ella.

* * *

(10)

Sasuke la halo hacia él, acunando sus pechos en sus manos. Ella dejo salir un gemido. Luego, deslizo sus manos desde sus pechos, pasando por los costados, hasta sus caderas. Aprisiono sus pechos de nuevo, acortando aún más la distancia entre ambos.

* * *

(28)

Sus piernas sobresalían por encima de la cálida masa de agua espumosa. Sasuke la rodeo con sus brazos y hundió su rostro en su cuello, que beso dejando rastros húmedos hasta su oreja. Su aliento hacia que Sakura se estremeciera. Al final, ella coloco sus brazos sobre los de él.

* * *

(30)

Sakura atravesó rápidamente el gran bar, guiada por la suave melodía que salía del gran piano colocado justo en el medio del gran salón.

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella mientras se hacía paso a través de las mesas. No le importaba.

Se acercó lentamente hasta colocarse a su lado, y estrujo suavemente su hombro.

La música se detuvo -Podrían dejarnos a solas- su voz se elevó por sobre el piano.

Pronto, solo eran ellos dos.

-No sabía que tocabas el piano-

-Solo cuando estoy con extraños- Sasuke la jalo por la cintura y la coloco frente a él, recostando la frente sobre mi vientre. Ella paso la vista por sobre el salón vacío.

-¿Todos hacen lo que les ordenas?- la jalo hacia abajo, sentándola sobre su regazo. Una pierna a cada lado. Lo abrazo.

Las manos de Sasuke acariciaron su espalda, deslizándose por los lados hasta sus piernas.

-Supongo que si- jadeo ella. Pero no importaba, porque sus piernas estaban alrededor de su cintura.

* * *

(31)

Sobre su regazo, con una pierna a cada lado, Sakura lo abrazo y se acercó un poco más para besarlo, su lengua se adentró en su boca, estableciendo un ritmo.

Sakura sabía que aunque durmiera con él sin pedir dinero, Sasuke nunca pensaría que era amor.

* * *

(37)

Sakura apoyo su mejilla sobre su pecho, mientras hacía círculos sobre su estómago. La mano de él frotaba agradablemente su espalda.

–Quiero vivir una vida decente. Quiero saber… saber que se siente ser respetada- la mano de Sasuke se detuvo, y jalo de su cabello hacia arriba. Se acerco hacia su rostro y apoyo su frente sobre la de ella sin apartar la vista.

-No puedes ser respetada. ¿Sabes porque? Porque eres una prostituta, y siempre lo serás- le acerco aún más, la comisura de sus labios formando una mueca –Es por eso que me gustas-

* * *

(45)

Sakura sentía su pecho que se agitaba debajo de ella.

Sasuke acaricio su espalda, deslizándose hacia abajo. Ella volvió a gemir, más alto, más profundo. Se apretó contra él, mientras sus manos se clavaban en sus caderas, guiándola hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Con su cuerpo aun aferrado al suyo la tumbo sobre la cama, y la jalo hacia él, hundiendo su rostro en su cabello. La abrazo contra su pecho.

* * *

(48)

Sakura sujeto el paraguas más fuertemente, tratando de esquivar las pozas de agua.

Rodeo el auto lentamente, contoneando sus caderas. Sonrió, sabía que a él le encantaba cuando hacia eso.

Cerró el paraguas y se apresuró a entrar en el auto. La luz del tablero lo delato, estaba sonriendo.

-¿Qué te tomo tanto tiempo?- encendió el auto y deslizo sus manos sobre el timón, sacándolos del parqueo.

-No soy muy puntual, ¿sabes?- Sakura paso la vista por el interior, deteniéndose sobre una tarjeta. Se inclinó y la tomo. -Veo que te divertiste- comento pasando las yemas por las letras satinadas –Me pregunto porque no me invito. También soy su amiga- dijo sin tratar de sonar triste. Las palabras simplemente salieron.

-Porque eres una prostituta- respondió Sasuke sin apartar la vista del camino.

-Pero no de las baratas-

* * *

(50)

Sakura parpadeo confundida.

La elegante caja con un sencillo, pero elegante, moño de seda se burlaba de ella.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto observando la caja desde todos los ángulos posibles sin tocarla.

-Ábrelo, es para ti- contesto Sasuke en tono aburrido.

-No puedo aceptarlo- aparto la caja de su regazo, donde Sasuke la había puesto, y la coloco a un lado.

-Si no lo quieres voy a tener que botarlo- dijo él tomando la caja descuidadamente por el gran moño.

-Espera, ¿Por qué?-

-Lo compre para ti. Si no lo quieres, lo tengo que botar- se encogió de hombros.

* * *

(54)

-Es preciosa, ¿Dónde la conociste?- la lascividad en las palabras de Madara hizo que el estómago le diera un vuelco.

Sasuke lo pensó por un momento, tomo un sorbo de la copa que tenía en la mano -Por ahí, estaba buscando una dirección-

-¿Así como así? No hay manera. Es preciosa- Madara la miro de reojo, Sakura estaba al otro lado del campo hablando con alguien más -Y si fuera tú, me preocuparía-

A la sola mención, Sasuke dio una mirada rápida.

Naruto estaba sonriendo con Sakura.

Sasuke tenso la mano alrededor de la copa. Madara debió notarlo porque dejo escapar una risa -¿No te preocupa?-

-¿Por qué? Se conocieron en la cena- contesto sin mucha gracia -No veo porque debería preocuparme-

-¿En la cena? No te parece sospechoso que se lleven tan bien, ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde entonces? ¿Una semana?- Madara seguía observándolos dando sorbos rápidos a su copa.

-Sakura es así. Todos parecen quererla- sonrió ante la ironía de sus palabras -Y Naruto… bueno, él parece llevarse bien con todos- tomo otra copa de un mesero que pasaba y le dio un buen sorbo.

-Pero tanta confianza no es normal, que tal que ya se conocían, incluso podría ser una espía de él, tratando de sacarte información-

¿Sakura, una espía? La sola mención le parecía ridícula.

-No te preocupes, no es una espía- Sasuke coloco la mano sobre el hombro de Madara.

-Pareces muy seguro- dudo Madara, mirándolo de reojo.

Sasuke volvió a darle un sorbo a su bebida y sonrió –Es una prostituta, la recogí en el boulevard la otra noche. En-tu-auto- dijo cínicamente.

Sasuke dio la vuelta sin notar la sonrisa sucia que se dibujaba en los labios de Madara.

* * *

(59)

-¿Te ocurre algo?- Sasuke abrió la puerta y Sakura entro rápidamente hacia la habitación.

-Estoy bien- grito desde allí.

-¿Estas segura? Porque me dijiste lo mismo las otras 5 veces que te pregunte en el auto. Al menos podrías decir otra palabra-

-Bien es una palabra- contesto ella saliendo del dormitorio -¿Para qué me hiciste arreglarme?- pregunto señalando el vestido negro de lunares que le había comprado.

-¿Perdón?-

-Si ibas a decir que era una prostituta, te lo hubieras ahorrado y podrías haberme dejado usar mi ropa,- Sakura estaba furiosa. Tanto que podía sentir las lágrimas acumulándose -con ella hubiera podido manejar al cretino de Madara- susurro. Luego, presiono sus ojos para que las lágrimas no salieran.

-Lo siento,- Sasuke estaba agachado a su lado -pero era necesario. Madara ha sido el abogado de mi padre desde hace años. Él pensaba que eras una espía trabajando para Naruto. Es un paranoico-

-Así que no puedo hablar con quién yo quiera- lo miro a los ojos –No soy tu empleada-

-Él solo trata de proteger la empresa de mi padre- Sasuke se puso de pie y le devolvió la mirada.

Sakura salto de la cama y atravesó el dormitorio hacia el baño. Recogio sus cosas y las echo en una bolsa.

-Quiero mi dinero- Sasuke estaba sentado sobre la cama frotándose los ojos.

-Escucha, ya te dije que lo siento y de verdad que lo hago-

-No pienso pasar la noche discutiendo. Quiero mi dinero-

Sasuke la miro por un momento y se sacó la billetera del bolsillo. Conto el dinero y lo tiro sobre la cama. Tiro la puerta del balcón cuando salió.

Sakura ya se sentía humillada, lastimada y traicionada, pero no le dejaría su dignidad. Salió del departamento, dejando los billetes sobre la cama.

* * *

(60)

Los gemidos hacían eco por todo el baño, martillando sus oídos.

-¡SAL DE AHÍ!- grito exasperado, dándole una patada a la puerta del retrete.

-¿Sasuke?- la voz ahogada de Sakura era como veneno para sus oídos.

-¡Sal de ahí, Maldita sea!- volvió a darle una patada a la puerta, que por fin se abrió, mostrando a Sakura alrededor de la cintura de un tipo alto, apoyada contra la pared.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!-

-Sal de ahí-

-Estoy trabajando- mascullo Sakura, pero Sasuke no la escucho y tiro del brazo que utilizaba para apoyarse, haciendo que el tipo cayera de espaldas. Saco a Sakura, que llevaba los pechos de fuera, a trompicones.

-¡¿Sasuke que te ocurre?! ¡Suéltame!- entre más tratara de soltarse, más fuerte la sostenía -¡Sasuke!-

-Pareces una prostituta- mascullo él, atrapándola contra la pared.

Sakura sonrió suavemente, arreglándose el vestido –Es extraño que lo olvides, ya que al parecer siempre me lo estás recordando-

* * *

(62)

El silbido de los autos al pasar la mantenía calmada. Sakura buscaba cualquier sonido con el cual distraerse. El ronroneo apenas audible del motor, las llantas rozando el pavimento, su respiración, el sonido de las manos de Sasuke sobre el volante, incluso su estúpido corazón latiendo rápidamente.

La oscuridad del auto, apenas iluminado por la luz del tablero y de los autos al pasar, ocultaba su reciente sonrojo.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: NARUTO (c) Masashi Kishimoto. No me pertenece_ _nada_ _._


End file.
